


they/them

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confusion, Enby iskall, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Multi, Non binary iskall, Not Beta Read, Other, Some light angst, polytechs - Freeform, tags being added as I update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: I mean.... its in the tags now isn't itrewrite of https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899617/chapters/60250888not accurate to the original thoughthank god
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	they/them

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII 
> 
> so I've been wanting to rewrite this for awhile and I finally started even though I have like 1000 other wips I should finish lol
> 
> I literally don't know how to write iskall dialogue so I apologize
> 
> my dialogue in general is a little off this chapter maybe cause I'm high lol
> 
> I think he is a lot more in character this time though
> 
> anyway ill prob update disappointed soon but who knows hehe

He was working on some redstone farm in his industrial district and had been for hours now. He was starting to get tired but he really wanted to finish it before talking a break. It was getting a bit late but he wouldn’t give in, plus he was probably almost done. It isn’t like he hasn’t worked on projects this long, or even longer, before and it certainly won’t be the last time he does.

But, working on projects like this always did give him lots of time to think and not about redstone or the project at hand. He was doing mostly building now which came pretty naturally to him so he could pay less attention to what he was doing and more to his random thoughts.

They aren’t usually deep thoughts and normally he’ll just be thinking about his next redstone project but today seemed to be little different. 

He was thinking about his gender identity, which, seemed to have come out of no where. He hasn’t questioned his sexuality or gender since his early teen years so why is he questioning now.

He knows that isn’t really true though, he’s been thinking about it for a while now. He hasn’t acknowledged the thoughts, ignoring them really. Whenever they’d pop up he’d find something to busy himself with or just push it to the back of his mind.

He isn’t sure why he is so hesitant to address these thoughts, maybe it’s some internalized transphobia or maybe he just doesn’t want to deal with the social transition that would come with eventually coming out. He knows he can’t avoid this any longer though, he learnt that lesson a long time ago.

So, with a bit of apprehension, he actually let himself reflect. 

He was thinking about what caused him dysphoria. Being referred to with he/him pronouns, being called dude, guy, other masc terms, even when grian or mumbo call him their boyfriend. It isn’t always intense but it’s definitely there and with a little more thought he recalls being called any of things being worse on some days compared to others.

But this also brings up another issue, he isn’t necessarily comfy with she/her or other feminine terms either. He doesn’t mind dresses or skirts or other ‘girly’ clothing items but he doesn’t feel like a girl.

But if he doesn’t feel like a boy or a girl, what is he.

God, he’s more confused now than he was before. Thinking about it a bit more he thinks he heard grian mention there being more than two genders once. He wishes he could remember more of that conversation but he was tuning it out on purpose so he didn’t have to think about gender, as always.

That’s it though. He could talk to grian. He knows a lot about all this gender stuff and he would probably be understanding since he isn’t cis either.

He couldn’t go now though, it was the middle of the night. Knowing grian he was probably still up but he still didn’t want to bother him this late. With his plans to go visit grian tomorrow and his building now finished he flew back to his omega tree and went to sleep.

iskall went to sleep in a bed sweet dreams (timeskip, fancy right?)

Iskall woke up around ten and decided not to procrastinate and go over to grian’s base. He wasn’t sure if he was at his hobbit hole or his mansion though so he decided to pull out his communicator and ask. He probably should’ve done this to begin with instead of his plan of just showing up.

Iskall: hey g man are you at your base?

Grian: yeah I’m working on my mansion  
grian: why, what’s up

iskall: oh, just needed to talk to you.

Grian: oh alright

He shoved his communicator into some pocket on the inside of his vest and started flying over to grian’s mansion. As he was flying he reflected how much easier, and cheaper, it would be to have actual wings like grian instead of having to use an elytra to fly around. He doesn’t really mind the elytra he just thought natural wings would be a lot less complicated.

Before he even realizes he’s landing in front of grian’s huge base, really it had gotten so much bigger since the last time he saw it. Grian saw him land and flew down to greet him.

“Hey iskall! What was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“Um, it’s kind of personal, serious?” he was nervous. Obviously. He didn’t know why he was so nervous but he can't do anything about it other than get this conversation done with.

Grian’s face changed from a smile to a more thoughtful, concerned look before he spoke, “oh yeah, do you wanna go sit down in my hobbit hole or something? It’d probably be more..comfy.”

“sure.” he followed the little winged hermit over to his hobbit hole. They didn’t even need to fly it was so close to grian’s mansion.

They found a comfy area to sit down in and there was a beat of silence before grian spoke up again. 

“Tea?”

“No thank you.” he felt like he was radiating nervous energy.

“Alright then, what was it you needed to talk to me about?” 

iskall took a deep breath in, it’s now or never. “You’re trans.”

“Yes. That I am, does this have anything to do with what you needed.” grian had a sort of…knowing, look on his face.

“Yeah, I think.” he was having trouble phrasing his question “You think?”

“Well, being trans would mean I’m a girl but I don’t feel like a girl. But I also don’t feel like a dude.” iskall looked at grian to gage his reaction, he had a slight smile on his face.

“Well, not necessarily. Being trans could mean you’re a boy born in a girls body or vice versa, but it can also mean being something beyond the binary.”

“Beyond the what?” grian laughed a little bit “Like genderfluid or non binary. It means you don’t fit into the categories of boy or girl perfectly.”

“So like, you aren’t either?” iskall was really confused “Yeah basically. Have you thought about other pronouns that you’d be comfortable with?”

“do you mean like they, them?” 

“Yeah, there are also neopronouns. You know Ren is nonbinary right?” 

“But he uses he, him doesn’t he?” oh wait, he uses they too, “Well you can use multiple sets of pronouns.”

he made a little humming noise. They, them, it sounds better than the other two options.

“So do you wanna try out new pronouns, or a new name or anything?” iskall thought it over for a second, he didn’t think he wanted to try a new name, iskall isn’t really a name name anyway.

“I think I wanna try they, them pronouns. But the name can stay the same and, can you not tell anyone yet?” they didn’t want anyone to know until they were 100% sure.

“Of course.” 

With a quick peck on the lips and a few failed firework rockets they made their way to their omega tree feeling more content than they have in a long while.


End file.
